


Dance the Morning Rainbow

by WindStainedDreams



Series: Scattered Rainbows [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Changing seasons, Gen, Lonliness, Poetry, Rainbows, Sad-ish, Seasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindStainedDreams/pseuds/WindStainedDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Dance the morning rainbow</em>
  <br/><em>Through tumbleweed and grass.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance the Morning Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> A series of poems that through no intentional decision became linked with the Pronoun Verse http://archiveofourown.org/series/52000, so reading them together may help, although the poems can stand alone.

Dance the morning rainbow,  
Through tumbleweed and grass.  
There’s sunlight in the pass  
Where salt-tear rivers flow.

Dance the morning rainbow,  
Through lightning cloud and storm.  
Howling wind keeping form  
Wherever you may go.

Dance the morning rainbow,  
Through chilling winter ice.  
Cold flakes slowly falling  
From mountain peaks of snow.

Dance the morning rainbow,  
Through canyons blazing bright.  
Forever in the light  
Your heart will seek to glow.

Dance the morning rainbow,  
Through the blue ocean deep.  
Surf lulling all to sleep  
Stars shining up above.

Dance the morning rainbow,  
Through everything in sight.  
Your life path blazes bright  
Your soul can only grow. 


End file.
